


Lucifer Overload

by LadyNW8ing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNW8ing/pseuds/LadyNW8ing
Summary: This takes place soon after MC has arrived to the Devildom. It was inspired by You Don’t Listen to Rock by Aimyon.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Lucifer Overload

My stay in Devildom had been, so far, quite uneventful. Although Lucifer has assigned me a guardian in case a random lesser demon decided to eat me, I had had no trouble. Maybe it was the fact that it was Mammon himself that kept the demons away. More likely, though, it was probably because Lucifer himself wanted to keep me safe. 

I was nose buried deep in my Devildom Civics homework when my DDD began to vibrate next to me. I glanced down to see the name flashing on the screen. Seeing that it was the right-hand man of the Prince of Hell, I answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“...Hm? It’s you?” The deep voice on the other end of the phone sounded weary. “Sorry. I don’t really have any business with you now.”

“Oh...” My voice trailed off uncertainly.

Lucifer, though, was perceptive. As though sensing the disappointment in my voice beneath my nerves, he quickly hurried to clarify. “No, what I meant to say was that I called you by accident. Normally I don’t make mistakes like this, but I feel dizzy after seeing all the bills addressed to Mammon. There’s a mountain of them. Even though there is so much work for the student council right now... That bastard...” His voice trailed off and an awkward silence hung between us. “Oh, sorry to bring that up. It doesn’t involve you.” 

It wasn’t like Lucifer to vent about his problems. He was pride personified; this wasn’t like him. It appeared that even Mr. Workaholic had his limits. I leaned against the back of my bed and my eyebrows drew together in a frown. “Are you okay? Do you need help?”

If the oldest brother couldn’t control Mammon’s spending habits, there was no way that I could. I had made a pact with Mammon, yes, but he could be cunning and clever when he wanted to be. There was no doubt in my mind that he would find a way around any order that I could give him. However, I could still help sort through the mountain of bills. 

“Yes, don’t worry,” Lucifer replied. “I must admit I have been quite agitated these days. No matter where I am or what I am doing, work keeps haunting me. I must sound weak. It doesn’t sound like me, does it? It’s fine, forget about it. But...” His voice trailed off for a moment as he became thoughtful. “Hmm, yes. Can we talk for a bit longer? I feel

like being on the phone with you has calmed me down. So I would ask for a little more of your time. Is that all right?”

“Oh, um...” I exhaled softly. Venting to someone always made me feel better. It shouldn’t have surprised me that even Pride Embodied needed a friendly ear to listen to him from time to time. “Yes, of course it’s all right. I was only doing some homework, anyway. I can finish it up later.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer responded promptly. “It seems ridiculous to continue chatting on the phone like this when we’re in the same house. Please come by my room. You know where it is.”

Without even waiting for my answer, I heard the disconnect signal. I removed the phone from my ear in bewilderment, staring at the red “Call Ended” flashing at me. 

I pulled a sweater over my pajamas and made my way to Lucifer’s room. I could hear music playing inside, muffled slightly by the shut door. I raised my hand to knock, but hesitated. 

Truth be told, Lucifer himself made me nervous. _He_ was the reason I had been removed from my life and tossed into a harsh world. Besides which, he was so collected and confident. He knew who he was, he knew what he wanted, and nothing stopped him once his mind was made up. He had a tendency to make me feel almost ... inadequate. 

Still, he _had_ requested my company. So I knocked. 

The music inside stopped, and a moment later the door opened to reveal Lucifer. Even at the late hour, he was dressed impeccably. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” 

He stepped aside and opened the door wide, allowing me entrance to his room. I stood by the door awkwardly just inside his room, suddenly feeling frumpy and out of place in the luxurious surroundings. A large, satin bed took up the majority of the room and a door at the far end stood ajar, revealing a mahogany desk. 

A phonograph stood silent in the corner of the room, and I watched as Lucifer moved gracefully toward it. He deftly switched the record out for another, and gently lowered the needle. Soft music floated from the horn, filling the silent room with the exotic music of a time long ago. 

Lucifer turned back to me and amusement danced in his dark eyes. “You don’t have to be so nervous,” he remarked smugly.

“I’m not nervous,” I protested, though I knew that I was. My jaw was clenched and my shoulders were tense. I hadn’t even moved from the spot just inside his room. What was it about him that made me feel so ... unsettled?

He moved to the settee and patted the empty space beside him. “Come and have a seat with me.” 

I moved stiffly to sit beside him, as he had requested. 

“How are you finding your stay in Devildom?” 

“Honestly, I would like to go home.”

“You know that’s not possible,” he answered superiorly. “You will return home at the end of the exchange program, as we discussed on the day that you arrived.” 

A soft sigh escaped my lips, but I let the subject drop. It was no use arguing with Lucifer. He was much older and much more powerful than I was. There was no doubt in my mind that he would win. 

Lucifer was sitting so close to me that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. Suddenly, a gloved hand was under my chin, turning my head to look at him. His red-tinged black eyes met mine. The sudden touch sent my heart skittering, almost tripping over itself. 

“I apologize for the difficult position that I placed you in by bringing you here,” he said. “But it is imperative that this exchange program succeed. The reason the human world, Devildom, and Celestial Realm can enjoy such peace now is the balance we have kept. It’s now time to move into the future and work together.” 

“Of course,” I answered. He made it sound so grand, so beneficial to all worlds. But still, I couldn’t help but yearn for home. 

“I know you don’t quite feel at home here,” he continued as though I had not answered. I attempted to move my gaze to the floor, but his grip on my face remained firm. His dark eyes remained steady on mine, intense. I felt heat creeping into my face now, and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “But I hope in time, it will begin to feel that way.” 

My gaze traveled from his eyes to his full lips and remained there. My heart felt as though it were trying to escape from my body. Surely, he could at least see my bounding pulse in my throat. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he could even hear it.

Lucifer finally let go of my face, and I looked down at the red carpet until the heat faded from my cheeks. “Thank you,” was all I could think to reply. 

The phonograph in the corner began another song, this one just as exotic as the last. Lucifer stood abruptly and a gloved hand appeared down in my line of vision. “Do you dance?”

“No, I don’t,” I replied. My gaze traveled from his hand to look up into his face. He was definitely amused by my discomfiture. I could see it in the way his mouth curled up at the corners, the way his eyes sparkled in the low lighting of his bedroom. 

“That’s fine,” he insisted. “I’ll lead.”

He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. I followed him as he lead me to the center of the room. He guided one of my hands to his shoulder, placed one of his against my waist, and held my other hand firmly in his. He began to sway gently to the music at first, leading me in a simple waltz.

As I began to become accustomed to the rhythm of the music, I glanced up at Lucifer through my lashes. He was gazing intently back at me, and something like lightning jolted through me as our gazes locked for the second time that evening. His eyebrows raised in faint surprise, and he sent me twirling.

Dizzy from the spin and the jolt, I went crashing into Lucifer’s chest as he pulled me back into his embrace. I buried my face in his neck, my arms around him, afraid of what I might see in his face if I were to look. Standing this close to him, I could smell the heady cologne that he used. 

Without even becoming aware of it, our steps had slowed until we were simply standing in the middle of the room, holding each other, no longer moving. The music still played in the background. 

Lucifer pulled back first, tipping my chin up. His eyes roamed my face inquisitively and finally rested on my lips, sending my heart back into a nervous skitter. He began to lean toward me, his eyes drifting closed... 

I pulled back at the last second, stepping out of his warm embrace. “I’m sorry... I can’t. I should go.” Lucifer’s hand fell to his side. I didn’t see the hurt or disappointment, his expression unusually unguarded, as I ran out the door. 


End file.
